Icicle
Overview Icicle is [[Sunwoo Kim|'Sunwoo's']]' Spirit Spear.' It helps him focus primarily on his ice/water magic. It is stronger than steel and if the spirit spear is broken it has the ability to mend itself at an insane speed. It has twelve configurations, each one is used for a specific task to help Sunwoo out. Configurations: 1st Configuration (Icicle): Sunwoo's Spirit Spear takes the form of an ice spear and is controlled only by Sunwoo. This is the Spirit Spear's most common form. 2nd Configuration (Frozen Rose): The Spirit Spear turns into a huge Rose that is covered in frost. It charges and then releases huge amounts of Magical Energy that is 7 times the power of a normal blizzard. 3rd Configuration (Frozen Warrior): The Spirit Spear takes the form of a soldier made of ice and when broken, it can quickly re-assemble into its original form. It only follows Sunwoo's orders and can change its weapon into various objects (needs to be a weapon). 4th Configuration (Blue Rose Sword): Spirit Spear takes form as a blue sword made of ice, it is incredibly durable seeing as due to it made of ice. It can be remade as Sunwoo commands and can use various abilities. 5th Configuration (Increase): The Spirit Spear turns into many icicles and fly rapidly towards the target and will follow Sunwoo's orders on what to do. 6th Configuration (Frostbite): All living things within three miles will be affected by the Spirit Spear creating cold air by rapidly spinning in the air and spreading it across the area the Spear is currently in. 7th Configuration (Scalding Water): The Spirit Spear Icicle will take the form of water and then concentrate the sun's rays to heat it up to insane temperatures without evaporating it. It is so hot it can melt a human body within seconds into nothing. 8th Configuration (Ice Shell): '''Spirit Spear Icicle will draw forth the full power of both Sunwoo and the Sacred Tree and freeze the target in everlasting ice and will take an insanely powerful foe to destroy it any way possible. Even David couldn't make a scratch on the ice. '''9th Configuration (Healing Bubble): The Spear will take form as a huge bubble that surrounds the target and slowly heal them. It has a very strong cover that can withstand some of even the most powerful foes attacks to break it. It will draw out the power of Sunwoo until he loses power or he fights. 10th Configuration (Killer Iceberg): The Spirit Spear solidifies the liquids in the air into a huge iceberg that only has one purpose. Destroy its target in any way possible. It will crash into the target but is very unstable and can cause many casualties. 11th Configuration (Ice-Make Magic): '''The Spear will turn into an identical twin from Sunwoo's image and can act greatly as a decoy or as a double to fool enemies. It will drain Sunwoo's magical power depending on how long he uses this ability. '''12th Configuration; Tsunami: Spirit Spear will need to be near a body of water to use this move. It will cause a huge commotion in the body of water and create a tsunami that will wipe out the target(s) in a wide range. The larger the body of water, the more damage the ability can do. Category:Spirit Spear Category:Sacred Treasures Category:Spear Category:Weapons Category:Water Abilities Category:Ice Abilities Category:Melee Weapons